


死亡迷恋癖：夹缝

by yukayuyu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, ooc肆虐 我很抱歉, 炼铜, 锤歌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukayuyu/pseuds/yukayuyu
Summary: 写在开头：非常ooc，我先谢个罪，语句不通顺，文笔全是泪世界观设定是LOL宇宙半正剧半au向，差不多就是生前的卡尔萨斯遇上了魂锁典狱长锤石这样一个展开设定是卡尔萨斯十四岁，含生前私设注意这是自娱自乐的r18请注意没什么问题的话就上车吧
Relationships: Thresh/Karthus（league of legends）
Kudos: 4





	死亡迷恋癖：夹缝

首先是付出，亲爱的。”锤石抚摸卡尔萨斯的脸庞，享受着来自活人的柔软，他已经许久未能感受这般细腻，但愿这个孩子不会让他失望。 卡尔萨斯的目光始终凝视着锤石，对死者的敬意和初尝禁果的期待在他的眼神里一览无遗，锤石向他保证过，他会如约教导他关于死亡与死者的一切。 于是，追求死亡的少年轻信了恶鬼的一己之言，等待他的是锤石为他量身打造的地狱。 

在锤石的计划里，他想亲眼目睹卡尔萨斯身陷泥潭不能自拔时的无助样，像只天真的小狗一样对锤石摇尾乞怜。他要亲手粉碎掉卡尔萨斯敬重死亡的那份精神，告诉他在肉体的消亡与灵魂的升华后，还有无尽的折磨在为他的湮灭之旅铺路。 你之所以认为死就是救赎，是因为还没有遇到我。锤石暗自窃喜。

那么回到现实，卡尔萨斯乖巧地跪在锤石的双腿间，感到不可思议般地仰视典狱长已经硬朗起的下体。那可比他自己的大上太多，不仅因为这是个成年人该有的，更是出自于一个怪物的尺寸。锤石看出卡尔萨斯的犹豫，他只是个刚满十四岁的小孩，对性器官的探讨仍止步于观看，不过锤石很乐意好好教育他一番。 “用手握住它，卡尔萨斯。”卡尔萨斯将信将疑地伸出右手抓住雄壮的阴茎，与常人不一样的是，亡灵的性器十分冰冷，那是只活在感觉里的热情。

“然后，动起你的手。” 卡尔萨斯上下握住阴茎来来回回了几次，顶端便流出透明的液体，然后黏在了纤细的手指上。 “就是这样吗？”稚气未脱的声音问道。 “没错，很棒。”令锤石稍显意外的是他真的因为一个小孩子给他手淫而有了念头，本来只是一个普通的调教环节，但现在他就有点忍不住想进入主题了。不过锤石也能忍住这样的冲动，花点时间品味才是人生真谛。

  
“可是我想我们不能只局限于这种程度，小卡尔。”

“诶？”

  
“用舌头去舔，好吗？” 真是个友善的请求。虽然有点无理，但卡尔萨斯不得不照办。他毫不理会沾满淫液的右手，开始全心全意地用口舌去讨好挺立的性器。可他试探性地伸出舌尖舔了前端时，又因寒意被激得颤抖了一下，他再次仰起头看向锤石，好比一只可怜的小兽在向主人投去求饶的眼神。锤石自然是不为所动，他温柔地催促卡尔萨斯快点履行他的任务，而卡尔萨斯也半推半就地再次舔舐了起来。 稚嫩的舌尖品味着死亡的滋味，当然其中更多包含的是淫靡的味道。卡尔萨斯如同谨慎的小猫一般，慢慢地用舌头取悦着柱身的每一处，一边食用流出的淫液，一边从嗓子里漏出断断续续的呻吟。

  
吞下它。锤石的第二道命令下达后，卡尔萨斯吞下了前端，光是这部分就撑满了他的嘴。 这实在是太他妈爽了。俯视着卡尔萨斯潮红的脸，满足感涌上了锤石的心头。卡尔萨斯还在尝试裹热前端，锤石的双手就放在了他脑袋的两边，一前一后地移动着。他的残暴在这会儿得以展现出冰山一角，卡尔萨斯被迫吞吐着粗大的阴茎，那玩意儿在他的喉咙里进进出出，就快要把他的喉咙给戳烂似的。锤石毫不在乎卡尔萨斯的口交初体验，毕竟他给他安排了更好的东西，以弥补现在的粗暴。 持续了一会儿后，锤石终于射出了第一发，他满意地从卡尔萨斯的嘴里退出，并吩咐他把那些精液统统吃下，卡尔萨斯听话地吃下了所有的液体，他痛苦地咽了下喉咙，不知道这些东西是否会腐蚀掉他脆弱的胃袋。

  
锤石抱起卡尔萨斯，把他放在自己的腿上面对着他。光是刚才的口交卡尔萨斯就耗费了不少精力，他柔弱的身子靠在锤石的胸膛上，与锤石不合常人的体型相比他要娇小许多，乍一看确实是惹人怜爱的架势，锤石轻拍着他的背，安抚着怀里的小孩子。

“你从来没自慰过吗？”

  
“从来...没有......”卡尔萨斯啜泣着，他已经掉了几滴眼泪下来。刚刚的疼痛就让他难以忍受，接下来的正戏怕是会要了他的命。 

  
“不要害怕，好孩子。在迎接欢愉前，适当的痛感是必须的。”

  
“嗯......”卡尔萨斯把头埋在锤石的胸前，还干呕了几次，仿佛发泄似地紧抓着锤石的衣服。

稍后，卡尔萨斯被勒令脱下单薄的衣物，赤身裸体的卡尔萨斯被情欲侵染的迷迷糊糊的，锤石将他的长发撩到了脖子后面，欣赏着怀中人的神情。

  
先是齿骨蹭上了柔软的嘴唇，轻咬起唇瓣。卡尔萨斯的手推搡着锤石，但在后者看来只是可有可无的调情之举。就这样亲昵了些许后，他把吻戏的主动权交给了卡尔萨斯，就像几分钟前的用舌头舔舐阴茎一样，卡尔萨斯的舌技仍然笨拙可笑，他尽力去取悦骇人的骨骸，不惧里面燃烧着的焰火。它们代替着锤石的舌尖向卡尔萨斯施以回报，冷冰冰的火焰与他的舌头交缠着，仿佛是要榨取他仅剩的余温。 

  
“停下...够了……”卡尔萨斯终止了亲吻，但锤石还有点意犹未尽。口舌之欲确实也调起了卡尔萨斯的兴致，但最大的受益人还是锤石。卡尔萨斯无辜地望向锤石，而乞求般的声音更是让他愈发惹人怜爱，他的每一举动都在牵起锤石的欲求。他既被死者吸引，又深深吸引着死者。

  
“我可是为你着想。”锤石的手伏上了卡尔萨斯一丝不挂的身体，卡尔萨斯被突如其来的触摸惊叫了一声。他不习惯别人的触碰，哪怕是家人的肢体接触他也非常不适，更何况锤石。

  
“放松，我的小卡尔。这没什么，过程都是这样难耐，但我保证结果会如愿以偿。”锤石劝卡尔萨斯不要一昧地苦苦忍受，要学会去享乐。

  
卡尔萨斯小声答应了他，试图说服自己沉溺于快感之中。他又让卡尔萨斯保持住面对他的姿势，随后便单方面地亲热着。 他的手抚摸卡尔萨斯的背，然后一路滑下环住了纤细的腰。锤石咬上了卡尔萨斯的脖颈，那些冥火又贪婪地袭上了他很久以前自残导致的伤口，就像一个猛兽在啃咬自己的猎物，它们灼烧着已经愈合了的伤痕，不禁让卡尔萨斯回忆起难耐的痛感。他的另一只手仍在卡尔萨斯的身上游走，摸着平坦的胸部，揉捏粉嫩的乳尖，纵使已经很小心但尖利的手铠还是留下了少许痛感。卡尔萨斯不安分地低吟着，毕竟他这个年龄的身体非常敏感，成年人习以为常的细微刺激对他来说都是如临大敌。 

  
他承认卡尔萨斯的面容和身躯很是让他心动，细致无暇又因常年营养不良所以苍白的皮肤，犹如雪地般纯洁，但更多是宛若尸体般动人心魄，卡尔萨斯身上自残遗留的伤痕更是点缀了这点，它们挥之不去，无时不刻没在提醒着他生命是多么难得，而死亡仅在一念之间。卡尔萨斯不喜欢痛苦，可他偏爱接近死亡的那个瞬间，所以不得不接受痛楚。 

  
锤石拍了一下卡尔萨斯的臀部，抓住臀瓣揉捏，留下了明显的爪痕。 

  
“是时候了哦。”锤石提醒道，然后趁卡尔萨斯还沉浸在触摸的时候，向他下身的后庭探去。卡尔萨斯再次扑入锤石的胸膛，急促地喘息着。

  
“你弄疼我了，锤石......”他像只蜂鸟在嗡嗡叫一样撒娇道，无力又弱小。

  
下身的抽插依然进行着，手指的数量也升为了两根，在过于紧绷的内壁变得柔软许多后，他将卡尔萨斯的后穴对准了他的性器，用力插了进去。

  
卡尔萨斯大叫了起来，下体仿佛被撕裂的痛觉狠狠地刺入他的神经，异样的冰冷正侵蚀着他。先是嗓子，后是下体，他还是没法忍受住那玩意儿的粗壮。

“啊啊.....啊哈..啊啊...”他挺起身子，在锤石的面前忘我地叫喊着。美妙的歌喉流露出诱人的娇喘声，卡尔萨斯抱紧锤石，任凭他抓住自己的腰上下活动着。

  
他是幼小的夜莺，靠着他的歌声与喜好博得典狱长的青睐，而现在，淫荡的叫声和越界的大胆更能讨锤石欢心，毫无疑问卡尔萨斯在很多方面还是个听话的好孩子，他努力地迎合锤石，以此证明自己对死亡与死者的敬爱。

温热的内壁比口腔更加好用，锤石毫无节制地享用紧致的小穴，活人的热度使他愈发兴奋，不断地冲一个脆弱的少年索求更多。里面的肠肉同样欲求不满地吸着他的阴茎，每一次出入都得费点力气。

  
他做到了，亲自将追求死亡的卡尔萨斯推下了欲望的深渊，看着他在痛苦与愉悦的夹缝里苟延残喘。 

  
他尽情地疼爱他可爱的夜莺，而卡尔萨斯又哭出了声，但疼痛与欢愉仍未散去，他发出的任何一个音节都在鼓励锤石继续他的暴行。

  
“我已经太久没有这么发泄过了，亲爱的。”锤石的语气温柔无比，似乎在这次性事里把卡尔萨斯当成了他的情人，或者只是个性玩具。但他可以保证，他的每次性事都是出自于真情实感的。

  
“啊哈...还是好疼......”对于才对性敞开大门的身体来说，自始至终苦痛都是主要问题。 

  
“但是一直很舒服，对吗？”

“是的....啊啊.....” 卡尔萨斯也做到了，把折磨视为了极乐，把苦难升华为了福音，这就是锤石想要的。

  
**我很高兴你也能堕落下去。**

  
**死亡所不能赐予你的愉悦，我随时可以给予。**

  
**在高潮中，背叛你所深爱的死亡，投入我的怀抱。**


End file.
